


Real Time with Mae

by TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: This is not a proper fic, this is basically a blog for me to talk with those who read my stuff because it sucks AO3 doesn’t have a forum or something similar.This is where I get to converse with any of y’all who don’t use twitter and I get to answer questions and stuff outside of comment sections. Sort of like Reddit AMA’s I guess.
Comments: 52
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

So hey y’all, TheFutaSmutPit here.

Just call me Mae btw.

The “story” summary already says the gist of what this is, which is just an impromptu forum I guess because I do like talking to those of you who like my stuff.

You can ask or talk about anything with me, along with requests because why not (tho legit I’ve already got a lot on my plate, I’ll ask when I’ve made inroads in my backlog).

After my very very very long hiatus and getting back into the smut writing mood, I wanna keep up my optimism and momentum, and I think talking to my audience outside of comment sections in my other fics would help.

so ask away pals :>


	2. I’m depressed, please talk to me

I want to stop feeling depressed. It feels awful. Can you guys talk about some of my work and which ones you like the most?   
  


im sorry this is coming out of nowhere and I haven’t written anything new this month, but I need some positive reinforcement. It hurts to live when I’m so mentally fucked.


End file.
